A Twist of Fate
by Addison Rose
Summary: What if Lily had kept the baby?


A Twist of Fate

Chapter 1: New Year's Eve

Lily took a deep breath as she stepped off the bus, holding her baby boy tight in her arms. She walked towards the entrance, black Louboutin pumps pounding against the ground beneath her. She stared at the sign reading _Concert Tonight: All the Bands You Know and Love Kicking Off the 90's_.

She looked down at the little baby boy in her arms, "We are going to meet your daddy baby. I hope he forgives mommy." She smiled at him and kissed the top of his head.

Walking up to the booth, diaper bag hanging from her shoulder and a baby in her arms the guy just stared at her.

"Are you in the right place Ms?" He asked looking at the baby.

"Yes... yes I am. Is it sold out?" She bit her lip.

"There's a few tickets left... but are you sure, I mean this isn't exactly the place for a baby."

"I... I know it's not. I'm not planning on watching the show. I need to talk to someone and it... it can't wait." She was nervous beyond belief.

She had no idea if Rufus wanted to see her. She was scared he was going to be mad at her for keeping this from him but was hoping he would be the man she knew and loved and forgive her.

"Ok. That will be 20 dollars Ms."

Lily nodded and started to dig through her purse for money. She pulled out a ten-dollar bill and set it on the ledge before looking for more. She found four-dollar bills and put it on top of the ten.

"Ms?"

"Hmm?" Lily looked up at him.

"Keep your money. You obviously need it." He handed her a ticket. "Just go find whoever you need to and take that baby home."

"Thank you." Lily pressed her lips together. "I really appreciate it. More than you know."

He nodded.

Lily turned towards the entrance and handed the guy her ticket before entering the stadium. She kissed her baby's head holding him tighter to her as she walked through the crowds of people. She looked for the door to the parking lot. She needed to get to the tour buses. As she walked further in she heard the band playing. She stopped in her tracks when she realized who it was. A tear fell from her eye and she looked down.

"Sweetie that's daddy playing." She said softly. "Do you like daddy's voice? Because I'm sure he's going to want to sing to you a lot."

She touched her fingertips to the top of his head lightly before covering him with the blanket. She started walking again still trying to find the parking lot. She needed to get him away from all these people and the loud music. He was snuggled in the blankets and she was surprised he hadn't started crying. He was his father's son for sure. He loved the loud music.

She made her way to the double doors leading to the parked tour buses backstage. She saw the bodyguard and sighed.

"Excuse me do you have a pass?" The man asked.

"No I don't but I really need to talk to someone back there."

"Yeah yeah so does everyone else here lady."

Lily wasn't used to this. No one ever questioned her, probably because she always had a pass.

"Oh come on. I was Rufus Humphrey's groupie or girlfriend rather for almost two years. You know the lead singer of Lincoln Hawk. Just let me back there." She honestly didn't know what to say, she was exhausted and hungry and didn't want to deal with this guy.

"Nice try. I know who he is and he has had the same girlfriend for the last month."

"He... he... he what?" Lily could hardly get out the words. She felt like she was spinning.

A few moments later she heard a familiar voice. "Rhodes?"

She turned her head and saw Trent.

"Max are you causing her trouble?" He asked the bodyguard.

"Do you know her?" He asked.

"She was on tour with us for like two years or something." He turned back to Lily seeing that she was in a daze.

"Rhodes you coming or not?"

Lily followed after Trent glaring at Max as she walked by him. They walked towards the buses; Trent opened the door and let Lily go in first. She sat down on the couch setting the diaper bag next to her. Trent walked up the steps and saw the baby as Lily uncovered him a little.

"Lily..."

She looked up at him and swallowed hard.

"I... I..." She shook her head.

"Humphrey's?"

She nodded.

"Is that why you're back?"

She nodded again biting her lip. "Do... do you think he'll want... him... us? I mean um..." She looked down. "Max said something about him and some girl."

"He's with Alison. But she's just one of his many rebounds. I wouldn't worry about it."

"Many..." She let that sit for a minute. " And Al...Alison. He's with her?" She sighed and closed her eyes.

"If it makes you feel any better I know he's still in love with you. He was a wreck after you left. He's just with her to distract himself, trying to feel normal again. You know?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Yeah... I guess I was stupid to think he wouldn't have screwed the first girl he saw." She looked down at her baby boy, a tear falling from her eye.

"He hasn't been himself since you left. He's just kind of been in a daze." He looked at his watch. "He should be done any minute now. I um... I don't know much about babies but if you want me to watch him while you guys talk I can."

Lily laughed softly. "I think I'll be fine Trent, but thanks for the offer."

He nodded and stood up. "Well I'm going to go find a girl to fu... I mean..." he looked at the baby, "Kiss for new years. So just stay here as long as you want."

Lily laughed softly "Thank you Trent."

"Sure thing." He was getting off the bus when he saw Rufus and Alison. He turned around. "Lily... Rufus and Alison are out here now."

Lily took a deep breath and stood up, she put the diaper bag over her shoulder. She wanted to talk to him before he took Alison back to the bus. She shook her head thinking about Rufus being with anyone besides her. It hurt her to think about it. She couldn't believe a bitch like Alison had actually touched her man. Her Rufus.

She stepped off the Bus and looked around. She spotted Rufus from the back walking hand in hand with Alison. She felt like she was being stabbed, she couldn't look at them anymore. She closed her eyes before yelling his name.

"Rufus!"

Rufus heard his name and turned around, it was getting dark and he couldn't really see anything. Lily opened her eyes and saw he had turned around. She quickly started to walk over to him.

"Rufus!" Tears were falling down her cheeks. She couldn't help it.

Rufus recognized the voice as it got closer and he looked everywhere frantically searching for her. His eyes fell on her.

"Lily? What are you..." He looked at his hand holding Alison's and dropped it quickly. "What are you doing here?"

Lily walked all the way up to him. Her chin started to quiver as she cried. "I need to talk to you." She swallowed hard.

Alison looked in her arms and saw the baby. "You have got to be kidding me?" She glared at Lily.

"What?" Rufus asked.

"Look in her arms Rufus." Alison said irritated.

Rufus looked down and saw Lily holding a baby. "Is that... Is that mine?"

Lily nodded. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah." He looked over at Alison. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Great." She pressed her lips together. "I have a feeling I already know what you're going to say." A tear fell from her eyes and she turned and walked back towards the concert.

Rufus sighed and turned back to Lily. "Let's get you two inside." He put his hand on her back as he walked her to the bus.

Lily leaned her head against his shoulder. "I missed you."

"I missed you too baby." He kissed the top of her head. All his anger for her washed away when he saw her. He had wanted nothing more than to see her.

He opened the door and Lily walked in and sat down on the couch putting the diaper bag next to her. Rufus moved the bag so he could sit next to her.

"Can I hold um..." He realized he didn't know the sex of the baby. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"It's a boy," she smiled. "He looks like you," she touched Rufus's cheek with her fingertips.

He leaned forward his lips barely touching hers.

"Your with Alison." A tear fell from her eyes. "I... I can't do this."

He pulled back. "Do you want to be with me?"

She bit her lip and nodded as tears started to pour. "I'm so sorry Rufus. I made a mistake. I never should have left. My mom was just pressuring me to give him up and I thought it was best for everyone because your touring and we are so young but then I just couldn't. I couldn't Rufus. And she took everything. My inheritance, all my things except what I have with me. Even my family wont talk to me."

She said it all so fast Rufus didn't know what to say and just pulled her tight in his arms. "It's going to be ok. I'm here now. It'll be ok."

"Oh...k." She took a shaky breath and tried to calm herself.

He kissed her hard on the mouth. That always used to calm her down and he couldn't hold back any longer. She deepened the kiss for a minute before pulling back.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that." She said looking down.

"Why? Because of Alison?"

Lily nodded.

"Forget about her." He put one hand on each side of her face. "I want you. You and our baby. I haven't stopped thinking about you and... and we have a kid together. That comes first. We are a family now. I feel bad for hurting her. But I'm not letting you go again. Do you hear me?"

Lily nodded. "I hear you." She kissed him softly and leaned her forehead against his. "I um... I think he wants his daddy to hold him." She tried to change the subject.

Rufus smiled as she handed the baby to him. He took him in his arms and kissed his forehead. "He's so small." A tear came to his eye. "I can't believe we have a baby... He's so... beautiful."

"I know," she smiled wiping her eyes. "I love him so much."

"How old is he?" He caressed his cheek softly with his finger.

"He'll be a week old tomorrow." She swallowed hard.

He nodded and spoke softly. "I can't believe I missed it."

"I know and I'm sorry. I sort of wish I did though. It was horrible with out you. I felt so... alone. It's my own fault though."

"Honey..." He looked up at her. "All that matters is you did the right thing in the end."

She nodded.

"So what did you name him?"

"I didn't."

He looked at her confused.

"I was waiting for you. I want us to pick a name together. He's your son too." She smiled softly at him.

He looked at her and smiled softly. "I missed you so much Lil. I was so scared I would never see you again."

"I was too. I didn't think of anything but you the whole time I was gone. I missed your face." She touched his face lightly. "And your smile." She smiled as a tear fell. "And you your laugh, the way you looked at me, the way you held me when you made love to me, your big arms tight around me when we slept." She ran her hand down his arm. "I missed everything."

"I love you so much babe." He kissed her softly.

"I love you too." She stroked his check, her lips brushing against his.

He smiled. "So where do we go from here? I'm still a little taken back. I don't think any of this has really hit me yet."

"Well right now I need to feed him. Can we go in the back to your room, I don't want the guys walking in."

He laughed and stood up, holding him tight in one arm as he reached out a hand for her. She took his hand and stood up, grabbing the diaper bag before walking to the back of the bus. She opened the door for him as he walked in with their baby and closed it behind him. Rufus handed her the baby and took the diaper bag.

"Rufus?"

"What honey?"

"Can you change the sheets?" She looked at him. "I um... I know more than sleep has um... been going on back here." She said quietly and looked up.

It was still hard for her. Before she left the only person she had been with was Rufus and the only person he had been with was her. That still remained the same for her. He however, not so much.

"Oh... um... yeah." Rufus sighed.

He walked out of the room and opened a drawer in the hall, pulling out a set of sheets. He felt horrible. Their Lily was, by herself having their child while he was off fucking random women. He felt like an idiot. How did he not realize she was pregnant? Why didn't he go after her?

He changed the sheets and Lily sat at the top of the bed leaning against the wall.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Um...yeah..." He took a deep breath before he sat down next to her.

Lily laid her legs out on the bed and laid her baby on them with his head starting by her knees. She took off her jacket and set it next to Rufus. Then she pulled down the straps of her dress taking her arms out of them so she could push it down past her breasts. She took a deep breath as she took off her bra knowing Rufus's eyes were on her. She set her bra next to her jacket and picked up her baby. She held him with one arm and helped him take her nipple in his mouth. He opened his eyes as he started to drink.

"You're hungry aren't you sweetie?" She stroked his cheek gently.

Rufus just watched them. He was surprised how quickly Lily turned into a mom. It's not that he thought she wasn't a good person or didn't care. She was just sort of selfish and wild when they were together. She liked her nice things and didn't settle for less. All the girls were jealous of her and all the guys wanted her. And she knew this. She liked it in fact. But this woman he was watching was different. Not different in a bad way, just changed for the circumstance.

"You're so good with him." He said.

"I am?" She looked over at him.

He nodded. "Remember when we used to talk about having a family one day?"

She nodded and looked down taking one of his tiny hand in hers.

"And you said you were scared to be a mother because you thought history would repeat itself like it did with your mother and grandmother."

"Yes I remember that." She said quietly.

"You're already proving that history wont repeat itself. You just gave up everything for him. That takes a lot of courage. I'm so proud of you." He moved closer to her and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"That means a lot to me." She kissed him softly. "You have no idea how much."

He kissed her shoulder before he moved to where he was sitting behind her, one leg on either side of hers. He rested his hands on top of her stomach.

"Mm..." Lily smiled resting her head against his shoulder.

"Were going to be ok Lil." He kissed the side of her neck and looked down at their baby. He was starring intensely into Lily's eyes.

She sighed in relief. "I think we are too."

They sat there together as he ate, just watching him. Lily finally felt at peace. She had everything she ever wanted with her. When he was done Lily handed him to Rufus and put her bra back on and pulled up the straps on her dress. She reached in the diaper bag and pulled out a burping cloth.

"Do you want to burp him?" She asked.

"Will you teach me?" He bit his lip. "This is all new to me."

She laughed softly. "Of course I will honey."

She crawled on the bed towards him and sat down facing his side.

"Ok hold him so his body is against you and his mouth is right here." She pointed to the top of his shoulder before laying the burp cloth on his shoulder.

"Ok." He did as she said. "Like this?"

"Perfect." She smiled. "Ok now just gently tap and rub his back."

Rufus did as she said slightly nervous. He had never really been around babies and now he had his own and he was scared by that. He was happy but scared at the same time. He wasn't responsible for just himself anymore. He had a baby and a woman to take care of now. This morning he woke up with out a care in the world and now he was a man with responsibility. And he wasn't lying when he said that scared the shit out of him.

"You're doing great." She smiled and laid down.

She loved watching them together. Rufus seemed slightly nervous but that was to be expected. He had no warning and she was surprised he was taking all of this so well.

When he had finally burped Lily sat up and wiped his mouth off.

"Feel better baby?" She asked as she took him from Rufus and laid him in between them.

He just lay there and looked around at everything. Rufus and Lily laid one on each side of him.

"So names?" He asked.

"Mm... yes we need one of those." She gave him a sideways smile.

"Did you have anything in mind?"

"Mm... we can name him after your father."

"Samuel?" He gave her a look.

"No good?" She laughed softly and rubbed her thumb against Rufus's cheek. "Cute face honey."

"Mmhmm." He laughed softly.

"What about as a middle name?"

"Ok ok. His middle name can be Samuel." He smiled. "Why do you want to name him after my dad anyways?"

"I love your parents. I actually felt more at home with them then my family. They were so welcoming of me." She looked down. "I'm sure they hate me now." She sighed.

"They don't hate you. They were upset you hurt me but they understand people make mistakes. And I'm sure when they meet him all that will wash away. It did with me."

"What do you mean it did with you?" She looked up.

"I was mad at you and really hurt when you left. But when I saw you today it all went away. I was so happy to see you."

She smiled. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm so so sorry." She bit her lip.

"All that matters is that you're here now." He took her hand in his interlacing their fingers. "Now we need a name for this guy cause right now he is Blank Samuel Humphrey. I don't think the kids at the playground will let him get away with that." He gave her a sideways smile.

She laughed softly. "Ok what do you suggest then?"

"Hmm... James?"

Lily looked down at him. "He doesn't look like a James."

"Ok. What do you think?" He asked.

"I never really thought about it. Maybe Nathan... or Adam."

"Mm..."

"How about Landon?"

Rufus smiled. "I like it."

"Really." She smiled. "We have a name?"

He nodded and looked down. "Landon Samuel Humphrey."

Just then Landon made some noises and they both laughed.

"Do you not like your name sweetie?" Lily laughed and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Oh that's stinky. I need to change your diaper."

Rufus scrunched his nose. Lily looked up and laughed at his facial expression. "Can you grab me the diaper bag please."

"Yeah." He got up and grabbed it for her.

She took it from him and he stepped away from the bed.

"Honey really?" She laughed softly pulling a diaper out of the bag along with some wipes.

"It really smells babe."

"Yeah well we were together for almost two years, I've smelt some bad things come out of you before too." She grinned and turned back to Landon.

"Haha very funny." He moved closer to watch her.

Lily took off Landon's sweater noticing he was a little warm and then removed his pants and unbuttoned his onesie so she could take off his diaper. She tore the tabs off and pulled the front forward. She grabbed a wipe and took both of his ankles in one hand lifting his legs up so she could wipe him. Then she put the wipe in the diaper and folded it up. She turned to hand it to Rufus.

"If your not going to learn can you take this to the trash so we don't have to smell it?"

He scrunched his nose again and took the diaper from her before walking out of the room.

"Daddy's silly." Lily said to Landon before putting a fresh diaper on him.

She re buttoned the onesie and put his pants back on. Then she took him and laid down on the bed with him laying on her chest.

Rufus came back in the room. "The stink is now in the trash by the Nine Inch Nails bus." Rufus laughed.

Lily laughed. "I'm sure Trent will _love _that."

He grinned and laid down next to her.

"Can you hold him please? I need to go wash my hands."

"Of course."

Lily sat up and laid Landon down on his chest before getting up to wash her hands.

Rufus rubbed Landon's back and started thinking about things. All of a sudden he remembered about Alison. _Shit! _ He thought. He didn't want to hurt her, but knew he would if he hadn't already. Lily came back in the room.

"Lil?"

"What honey?" She crawled onto the bed laying down next to him.

"I'm going to need to talk to Alison tonight. Should I do it after he falls asleep?"

She sighed. "Yeah. I'll probably take a nap when he sleeps. That would be a good time."

"Ok." He sighed.

"Are you ok?" She looked up at him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I just... I don't want to hurt her, but I know I already did."

She bit her lip. "She shouldn't be with someone that's in love with someone else. That's not fair to her. You... you don't love her do you?"

"No honey I don't, but I do care about her. You're right though, she deserves better."

Lily looked at Landon. "Looks like he's asleep. I'm tired too. You should go talk to her now."

He nodded and handed her Landon before getting up. "I'll be back soon." He leaned down to kiss her.

She kissed him and laid Landon down on her chest before closing her eyes.

Rufus walked off the bus and went towards the concert hoping to find Alison. He walked through groups of people and saw John the bass player in his band.

"Hey John, have you seen Alison?"

"She's with Christine somewhere around here. I think they were talking with the guys from Jane's Addiction."

"Thanks man." Rufus said heading towards the Jane's Addiction tour bus.

"Hey Rufus." John called.

"What?" He turned back around.

"Congratulations man. You and Lily back together with a baby."

"Thanks man."

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy."

"Does he have a name?" He laughed.

"Yeah we just decided on Landon."

"That's great man. Tell Lily I say congrats."

"Will do." Rufus smiled and turned back towards the bus.

He walked on the bus and saw Alison sitting with Perry on the couch.

"Al can we talk?"

"Don't call me that Rufus." She rolled her eyes.

"Alison can we please talk?"

"About what Rufus?" She looked at him. "Lily's back with your baby. How in the hell am I supposed to compete with that?"

"Can we please just talk? Alone?"

"Fine." She stood up and walked towards the back of the bus, going into Perry's room.

He followed her in and closed the door.

"What is there to say Rufus?" She stared at him with hurt in her eyes. "It's always been her."

"Alison I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't plan this. You deserve so much better than me. You deserve better than anyone here. Someone that loves you and only you. And I'm sorry that wasn't me. I really am. I just wanted you to know you were different than the other girls. I didn't want to hurt you."

A tear fell from her eyes. "Well you did." She looked down. "You should probably go back to your girlfriend and baby now." She swallowed hard.

"Please don't do this." He sighed.

"I can't be around you right now. Can you please leave." She looked back up at him, her eyes red.

He nodded and pulled her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms tight around him, burying her face in his neck as she cried. They stayed that way for a minute before he pulled back.

"I'm so sorry. I hope you forgive me." He kissed her cheek before he turned and left the room.

Rufus opened the door and found Lily and Landon both asleep. He took off his shoes and pants and crawled into bed with them. Lily slowly opened her eyes to look at him.

"Oh babe I didn't mean to wake you." He rested one hand on her stomach, below Landon's feet.

"It's ok." She smiled. "I wake up easily now."

She held Landon tight to her and sat up. She moved one pillow to lie vertically on the other edge of the bed so it blocked Landon from falling off and then laid him down on the bed. She then turned to lie on her side so she was facing Rufus.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hi." He leaned in and kissed her, pulling her body close to his.

She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. The passion grew with each second that passed. They had missed each other more than either one could describe. Rufus caressed her thigh, loving the feeling of her soft skin. His hand inched its way up to the hem of her dress. He slowly pulled it up and over her head not letting his fingertips leave her skin. Lily got lost in the moment forgetting about everything. She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off him quickly running her hands down his chest. Rufus unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side and rolled on top of her. His hands roamed over her body touching every inch of her. He slowly kissed down her neck and left open-mouthed kisses around her breasts. Lily arched into him, letting a moan escape her lips as she ran her hands up and down his back. He kissed back up to her lips; their breathing hitched as their tongues intertwined. Lily slowly moved her hands down the backside of his boxers, squeezing his ass firmly. When she realized what was happening her eyes shot open and she pulled back.

"Rufus..." She said out of breath.

"What?" He kissed down her neck.

"I can't do this."

He pulled back. "What? Why?"

"Well for one Landon is laying right next to us and two I physically can't do this."

He looked at her confused.

"I just had a baby Rufus. I have to heal. I'm supposed to wait until the six week check up."

"Six weeks?" Rufus sighed and moved to lie on his side next to her.

"Well five now." She sighed, turning to face him. "I'm sorry." She kissed him. "You know I want to... so bad." She bit his lip gently.

He nodded. "I know. It just sucks." He rested his forehead against hers. "Plus it could have been the best make-up sex yet." He grinned at her.

She laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled against her lips.

"Will you just hold me? I miss that." She asked.

"Of course." He wrapped his arms tight around her.

"Mm... thank you." She kissed him sweetly.

They lay there contently listening to the New Year's Eve parties all around them. Lily thought back to last year. They were both out there partying with everyone else. She never could have imagined not being at those parties but instead lying in the bus with her baby and the man she loved. They were enjoyable in different ways. She was surprised at how much she didn't miss it. But when she looked at Rufus she knew that this, what they had, was all she ever needed.

"Do you hear that?" Rufus said quietly.

Lily nodded and smiled at him, resting her hand on his cheek. "Ten..."

They counted down the time to New Year's together, whispering as to not wake up Landon. They stared into each other's eyes knowing this was the perfect way to start off the year.

"Five... four... three... two... one." They said simultaneously.

"Happy New Year's Rufus." Lily smiled.

"Happy New Year's Lily." Rufus smiled before leaning in and kissing her passionately.


End file.
